


Stingue Weekend 2016

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My stories for Stingue Weekend 2016. Prompts are Scars and Heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It's Stingue Weekend on Tumblr and I couldn't stop myself :P

It had been three months since they were officially dating. Before that, they were at that strange gray ground that Sting preferred not to think about. The only important thing was that everything went right at the end. And, since everything went right, now he could think about other things that had been on his mind from the start but he had postponed to take care of what was urgent at that time.

For example, now that he looked at his boyfriend sleeping on the couch, he couldn't stop himself from thinking what would be the story behind the scar decorating his nose. It was a weird place to have a scar anyway, even more since it had an almost perfect shape.

He felt tempted to caress the unusual mark which gave him so many questions but probably that would have wake up the sleeping man and he didn't want that to happen. Not after all the efforts and whines that took him to convince Rogue to take a nap after lunch.

Sting was doing a good work preventing him of overwork himself, or least that was what he thought. Rogue kept saying that he should let him alone, though he always listened to him at the end.

He thought it was good, just like it was good too that he was learning to tell apart when Rogue was really angry and when he was faking it.

Judging by his previous experiences, he suspected that he would be angry if Sting woke him up for a silly thing like that. Therefore, he resisted the impulse and waited for a better opportunity.

Said opportunity never came so he followed his nature and took a more direct approach.

"Rogue?" he asked one day, while they're eating their lunch at home.  
"Hm?"  
"How did you get your scar on the nose?"

When the other heard the question, he almost spit his food while sudden memories flowed through his mind.

"Why are you asking this now?"  
"I don't know, I've always been curious"  
"I don't remember"  
"Oh… Oh! Are you lying to me?"  
"Of course I'm not"  
"You're lying! Why don't you want to tell me?"  
"It's not important"  
"Tell meeeeeeeeeeee. I want to know"  
"You can't have anything you want"  
"Tell me! I can tell you how I get mine"  
"I'm not interes…."  
"A cookie jar fell over my face"

"What!?"  
"Now you want to know, right? I'll tell if you tell me"

Sting knew he had trapped him. Maybe he didn´t seem but Rogue was almost as curious as himself, he just hid it better. Considering that they were alone, he doubted his boyfriend could resist a promising story like that. He just had to wait a little more and…

"Okay" it was the answer to his proposition, as he was expecting.  
"Well, so my parents were hoping to cut down the amount of cookies I was eating since they thought it would be bad for my health. For that reason, they decided to put the jar over the cupboard where someone as little as me at that time wouldn't be able to reach it. Or at least that was what they thought"  
"Why I'm not surprised?"  
"When I found out it was up there, I waited till my parents were away from there and took one of the chairs from the living room to the kitchen. I couldn't reach it even with the chair so I had to stand on my tiptoes to finally touch it and start to move it. The problem was that I didn't think about the weight and I couldn't hold it, so it fell over me, right on my face"

Rogue chuckled a little before he said  
"I guess your parent weren't happy after that"  
"Well, they were scared at first, there was a lot of blood everywhere but it wasn't that bad at the end" Sting answered with a guilty smile "I just needed three stitches after all"  
"Do you think that is not bad enough?"  
"Worst thing was that, after everything happened, they hid the cookies better"  
Rogue shook his head slowly, looking amused. It didn't last too long because Sting soon added

"Now is your turn"  
"My turn of what?"  
"Roooogue, you promised you would do it!"  
"I didn't promise anything" Said the man leaving the table.  
"Don't run away!" Sting followed, tackled him over the couch and caught him there "Tell me"  
"No! You will laugh"  
"I won't!"  
"You will"  
"No! Tell me or I won't let you go"  
"Okay" Rogue said after thinking it a little.  
"So?" said the blonde after wait for a few seconds. He heard an answer but couldn't understand anything since the other one had his face hidden behind a cushion. "What did you said?"  
"I crashed into a tree"  
"What!?"  
"That"  
"How did you crash into a tree strong enough to get a scar?"  
"I was riding a bike"  
"What!?"  
"That" Rogue moved his face away from its shelter on the cushion and looked him to the face for a moment, until Sting couldn't control himself anymore and burst into laughter. Rogue let go a grunt and pushed him until he fell to the ground, where he kept laughing.  
Of course he would laugh.


	2. Heat

Rogue entered their home with slow steps, carrying Sting on his back, and followed by the exceeds. They were just coming back from a mission that didn't go as well as they wanted.

"Are you sure you don't need any help, Rogue-kun?" Lector asked with a concerned face.  
"Don't worry I'll take care of him. Go to bed, you two. It's been a long day"  
Both cats nodded and made their way to their shared room, while Rogue watched them disappear before he made his way to their own room.

Sting had been sleeping on his back since they left the train. It was good cause when he sleeps he was still and that meant he won't be moving around loosening his bandages. He shouldn't be using those bandages but he had been hurt in the mission. Rogue still wasn't sure what happened. They were fighting side by side until Sting decided he would take the lead. He lost sight of him for just a few minutes and next thing he saw was half the enemies on the floor and his friend's body covered in blood. It wasn't that bad as it seemed at fist but he had to patch him up before they could leave and Sting would have to rest for a few days before taking new missions. At least he wouldn't have excuses to avoid the paperwork anymore.

After entering the room, he left him over the bed with extra care to not hurt him more than he already was. He covered his body with the blankets before caressing his hair and face. He turned around thinking about getting something to eat but a sudden voice surprised him from behind.

"If I had known you would be so cute with me, I would have got hurt before."  
"Don't say that" Rogue answered with a low and sad voice, as he sat on the side of the bed. "You were too careless, we could have done it easily. You didn't need to charge right towards them"  
"It made it faster"  
"They were so many for you alone, why you didn't wait me?"  
"It seems like I underestimated them" Sting said, without looking him at the eyes.  
"You don't have to do everything alone, I thought you knew it"  
The blonde shrunk a little when he heard him and Rogue felt bad. It wasn't necessary to talk about that just now.  
"Sorry, you're hurt and I'm scolding you…"  
"Maybe I deserve it now" Sting said with a little and tired smile.  
"Yeah, maybe you deserve it" Said Rogue copying his smile. "But you still need to rest. I'll go to do something to…" He stood up, ready to leave, and then a hand reached his fingers before he could go away.  
"Can you stay with me?"  
"Sting, you're hurt…"  
"I know, I just want to feel you near"

Rogue knew he should say no. It was the smartest decision that he could do. He should get something to eat for both of them and their home was probably untidy and dirty. He should take his chances now that Sting and exceeds were sleeping.  
However, he was also tired and he had been too scared of losing him. He needed to feel him near as well. Feel his warm against his skin to be sure they'll be together next day. He pulled back the covers and lay down next to him, softly hugging the other one.

Sting was colder than usual, his body too busy healing to keep his natural heat. He curled up nearer to Rogue's body, letting out a groan while he did it.  
"Be careful, you're gonna hurt yourself more"  
"It doesn't matter" was the answer, muffled by his neck since the blonde was hiding his face there.  
"Of course it matter, you fool" Rogue said, sighing. "Go to sleep"  
"Will you stay with me?"  
"I'll be here when you wake up" he answered while stroking his hair and soothing him to sleep.

Sure he was reckless and careless, sometimes too much for his own health, but he loved him that way after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did nothing for Flowers so that's all :3

**Author's Note:**

> This should be after the end of Sputnik, mi amor (my fic, it's not here yet...) but since it's not even near to be over... I think it works by itself anyway :P
> 
> Hope you like it!!


End file.
